The proposed two year project is to evaluate the impact and effectiveness of the intervention of medically trained police officers as rapid-response resources to be applied to certain critical life- threatening emergencies. If found to be a viable concept, this utilization of police could have an enormous economic influence on all EMS systems, but particularly those in rural environments, since police officers are generally available for service at this time and a very small investment of funds is believed to be necessary to implement the concept. The proposed project will be performed in a functioning EMS system in Dougherty County, Georgia. The test site does not presently utilize police officers to perform medical techniques, but has agreed to implement the concept for the experiment. Patient health outcomes will be assessed under the existing EMS system and at various levels of police intervention. In addition, various EMS system performance variables will be defined and measured for the system with and without police participation, and behavioral variables reflecting attitudes, perceptions, and expectations of the public, police, and EMS personnel will be defined and measured. These behavioral data should prove to be of value in the implementation and operation of this concept.